


four walls of a padded cell

by summerdayghost



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Escape, F/M, Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The fact that Bats believed that Harley would be so easily confined by the walls of Arkham said a lot about him.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	four walls of a padded cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).



The fact that Bats believed that Harley would be so easily confined by the walls of Arkham said a lot about him. Frankly it was beyond insulting. Harley worked there not that long ago, and she completely understood how the security of the place worked. All employees were debriefed on the protocols and such for safety reasons.

And yet as they locked the cell door behind her, she heard Bats say, “It’ll be awhile before you see daylight again.”

She got out within the hour. Serves him right.

(And she saw that hunky Wayne guy on her way out too.)


End file.
